tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady
"Light-Fingered Lady" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It was directed by Alan Crosland with a teleplay written by Bruce Shelley. It first aired on CBS on Friday, January 6th, 1978 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Diana Prince goes undercover and poses as Lil Thaxton, a bank robber. Aboard Tony Ryan's cabin cruiser, she listens as Tony persuades Anton Caribe, the world's most notorious thief, to meet Lil and have her join them in their next job. The elusive Caribe's next job is to be his biggest; then he is to retire. She tells Tony that she'd better change into something more suitable if she is going to meet Anton Caribe. While she is below deck she spins into her scuba costume, dives into the water and swims to the shore, where Steve Trevor is waiting for Diana. Diana returns to the boat. Neither she nor Tony realise that they have been being watched by one of Caribe's men, Leech, who has been sent to check Lil out. He arrives at the police department and pays an old contact for access to Lil's police records... records which Steve has just planted, he sees that she does seem to be who she claims and heads off back to Caribe's hideout. Since Caribe's hideout is kept secret, Tony blindfolds Diana. He leads her to a warehouse, pushes a button and the door opens to the world's richest museum. Priceless tapestries, paintings and art objects are displayed on polished tables. The atmosphere reeks with stolen treasure and immeasurable wealth. Tony removes the blindfold and Diana looks around in astonishment. As Tony leads her toward the far end of the room, she sees Caribe sitting beneath a spotlight at a huge desk -a cruel, commanding, self-assured, self-centered man. He couldn't care less about Diana and could sooner shoot her than speak to her. To prove that she will be a worthwhile member of his group, she volunteers to get the plans for a new alarm system that was recently installed by Techtron plant in his adversary's hideout. That evening, Diana arrives at the Techtron factory and spins into Wonder Woman. She leaps gracefully over the ten-foot barrier and then up to the entrance, noticing the alarm system, she uses her bracelet to slice through an electrical cable to cut off the alarm. She is followed to the factory by Leech, as Caribe has instructed him to follow her, and he takes considerably longer to gain entry. She enters the building and as the security guard approaches her, she throws her Golden Lasso over the guard's shoulders. She gets him to lead her to the file room where he gives her the plans that Caribe has requested, she then photographs the plans twice, one film for Caribe, the other for Steve. She removes the Golden Lasso and tells the guard that he is to forget what just happened, that Wonder Woman was never there. When she leaves the room she bumps into Leech and asks him if he has seen Lil who she claims that she's been looking for. She places him in a store cupboard then she changes back to Diana and rejoins him. Returning to Caribe's office, she hands him the plans. He rises from his desk, faces Diana and welcomes her to his organization. Leech who is still unconvinced about Lil's identity picks up her former cell-mate Marge and brings her back to Caribe's hideout to expose Diana as a fake. But Marge recognizes her and Diana's cover remains intact. Leech angrily takes Marge back to where he picked her up and she gets into a car...which belongs to Steve Trevor. She reaches toward her face and peels off her mask to reveal that she is not Marge, but Steve and Diana's colleague Eve. After explaining to Diana the job, which involves more than $50,000,000, he introduces her to her colleagues. Paul Rojak and Grease, along with Tony are to work with Diana and break into Michael Sutton's bank hideout which is a very well disguised fortress complete with armed guards, sentry dogs and one of the finest vaults constructed to gain entrance, Diana is placed inside an Egyptian mummy case, which Caribe offered to sell to Sutton and which Sutton agreed to buy. The mummy is delivered to Sutton's mansion and is placed inside the highly secure vault. Meanwhile, Steve Trevor asks Ira to analyze the alarm system on the plans and to tell him which bank Caribe is planning to rob. IRAC informs him that the alarm system does not belong to any bank, that he does not know where the alarm system is located. Alone that evening, Diana pushes open the door of the mummy case, steps out and she reacts to angry barking. She realizes that two sentry dogs stand guard outside the vault door. She looks around and spins into Wonder Woman. She braces herself, applies all her strength and the heavy vault door begins to open and as she steps out, she faces the dogs. She very gently speaks to them and they suddenly stop barking. She calmly walks up to the lead dog and scratches his ear and he licks Wonder Woman's hand. She tells the dogs not to harm the men she will return with and not to move. She places the mummy outside the vault so that her accomplices will not be suspicious of how she got out of the locked section. She then enters Sutton's office and pushes the alarm switch to off. Wonder Woman then whirls back to Diana and opens the courtyard door to admit her colleagues. They enter the building and immediately head for the vault. As they pick up arm loads of stacked currency and start to carry them out, two of Sutton's men enter the office and notice the alarm is off. During the period that they reactivate the alarm the four men leave the building but Diana returns to the vault to pick up the laser which they forget to take with them. Just as she is about to pass in front of the eye, the beam comes back on and the alarm goes off. The men escape but Diana is caught. She immediately whirls into Wonder Woman and runs to the motionless dogs. She kneels town beside the lead dog and starts to talk to him as only Wonder Woman can. As the two gunmen enter the vault room prepared to attack the intruder, they stare in disbelief -the sentry dog is pawing at the electric eye alarm activators imbedded in the wall. Meanwhile Wonder Woman is hiding inside the vault until the coast is clear. In Caribe's office, the money which was just stolen is dumped on his desk. He inquires about Diana and just as they are about to tell him, she enters the room. Tony is delighted to see that Lil Diana escaped and she then informs them that she is really Diana Prince with the Inter Agency Defense Command. As Caribe pulls a gun, the door opens and Steve appears with police officers. The police lead their captives out the door and Diana returns Steve's smile with much satisfaction. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVIII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * The New Adventures of Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Brian McKay serves as an executive story consultant on this episode. * Anne Collins serves as a story editor on this episode. * Actor Greg Morris is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Christopher Stone is credited as Chris Stone in this episode. * Actress S. Pearl Sharp is credited as Saundra Sharp in this episode. * Actor Rick DiAngelo is credited as Ric DiAngelo in this episode. * Director Alan Crosland, Jr. is credited as Alan Crosland in this episode. * Writer Bruce Shelly's name is mis-spelled as Bruce Shelley in this episode. * This is the eighth episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Alan Crosland. He directs sixteen episodes of the series in total. It is his seventh episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)". * This is the third episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman written by Bruce Shelly. He writes four episodes of the series overall. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "The Queen and the Thief". * Greg Morris' character is identified only as Caribe in the guest-starring credits. The character's full name is Anton Caribe. * Actor Bubba Smith is a former professional football player in the NFL. He played with the Baltimore Colts from 1967 to 1971, with the Oakland Raiders from 1973 to 1974, and with the Houston Oilers from 1975 to 1976. Allusions * This episode makes reference to Nefertiti, who was the queen of Egypt circa 1351-1334 BCE. Along with her husband, Akhenaten, they were responsible for restructuring Egypt's religious doctrine from a polytheistic culture, to a monotheistic one, where they worshiped the sun god, Aten. Abilities * Wonder Woman demonstrates a new super-power this episode: Animal empathy. She uses it to convince guard dogs to trip an alarm. Quotes * Anton Caribe: A pretty face can cause ugly problems. .... * Leech: You see what you get when you trust a woman? * [[Steve Trevor, Jr.|'Steve Trevor, Jr.']]: Yeah, you get the job done. .... * Lil Thaxton: I get you the plans and you let me in on whatever it is you want them for. Is it a deal? * Anton Caribe: Obviously. It's the only kind I insist upon: I can't lose. .... * Anton Caribe: This Egyptian chamber was the great resting place for Queen Nefertiti, for thousands of years. You can enjoy the discomfort for an hour or two. * Diana Prince: Well, Queen Nefertiti was hardly in a position to refuse. .... * Lil Thaxton: Now, Now, Boys. You're not fighting over me are you? * Ryan: Lil? * Lil Thaxton: The name's not Lil. Diana Prince. Gallery Wonder Woman 2x13 001.jpg Wonder Woman 1970 Concentraded Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Concentraded Eyes See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1978/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified